


Гипер

by SmokingSnake



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Horror, Kids death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Иногда Вейдер сомневается в том, что это разумно — доверять свою жизнь столь малоизученному объекту. Но сотни лично налетанных «гиперчасов» успокаивают: если чему-то в этой жизни и можно верить, так только тому, что испытал сам. И все же с некоторых пор во время долгих гиперпрыжков он предпочитает наглухо запираться в медитационной капсуле.
Kudos: 3





	Гипер

Гиперпространство — загадочная материя. Уже много тысяч лет вся галактика перемещается на дальние расстояния с его помощью, но даже высоколобые умники из научной среды в ответ на вопрос, что же оно из себя представляет, выдают только невнятные общие фразы. Кажется, любой мало–мальски опытный контрабандист может рассказать о прыжках через «гипер» больше.  
Иногда Вейдер сомневается в том, что это разумно — доверять свою жизнь столь малоизученному объекту. Но сотни лично налетанных «гиперчасов» успокаивают: если чему-то в этой жизни и можно верить, так только тому, что испытал сам.  
И все же с некоторых пор во время долгих гиперпрыжков он предпочитает наглухо запираться в медитационной капсуле.

Все начинается с едва слышного шепота детских голосов. Они не обращаются к нему — вообще ни к кому не обращаются, это больше похоже на эхо непроизнесенных слов: обрывки детских стишков, популярных у младших юнлингов страшных историй, песенок, и просто куски фраз без начала и конца.  
— …шел джейдай по улице…  
— А потом ранкор ка-ак выпрыгнет!..  
— … мне учитель не разрешает.  
Вейдер знает, что отвечать им не стоит. Это только голоса, бестелесные призраки, вытащенные «гипером» из его подсознания. Прыжок закончится, и они сгинут, растают в небытии, где им самое место.  
— …шел джедай, навстречу — ситх…  
— Смотри, смотри!  
Голоса приближаются, становятся громче, пронзительнее. На черном металле капсулы появляется первый отпечаток ладони: маленький, смазанный, но не заметить его невозможно. Вейдер готов поклясться, что различает едва уловимый запах сладкого голубого молока, которым в Храме поят на ночь самых маленьких юнлингов.  
Отпечатки ладоней множатся, разбегаются по стенам, накладываются друг на друга. Пятипалые, трехпалые, четырехпалые, разнообразных форм и размеров, они подбираются все ближе…  
Голоса умолкают одновременно, будто кто-то из старших шикнул на разошедшихся малышей.

У первого из них нет лица — вместо головы обожженное месиво из осколков кости и свернувшегося от жара мозгового вещества. По бокам, возле ушей сохранились остатки волос, но они настолько пропитались кровью, что цвет не разобрать. И тем не менее, Вейдер узнает его. Это тот самый белобрысый мальчишка, шагнувший ему навстречу тогда. В его глазах был страх, смешанный с мольбой, маленькая ладонь изо всех сил сжимала рукоять тренировочного меча, и ни одного противника из тех, с кем Вейдер сражался до этого, не было так сложно убить.  
Потом пошло проще.  
Второй юнлинг прикрывает рукой живот, но Вейдер точно знает, что там. Длинная зияющая рана с обожженными краями, внутри которой — мешанина из склизких внутренностей. Они проскальзывают между маленькими, слабыми пальцами и свешиваются наружу неопрятными петлями, капая на пол чем-то темно-коричневым.  
К запаху голубого молока примешивается тяжелая вонь гари и крови.  
Юнлинги окружают его, неслышными тенями скользят рядом, но не дотрагиваются, не нарушают незримую границу. Их рты открываются, будто они пытаются что-то сказать, и не могут произнести ни слова. Словно в голозаписи кто-то выключил звук.  
На них легко не обращать внимания. Они ведь просто тени, призраки прошлого, ненадолго оживленные «гипером». Достаточно поверхностной медитации, чтобы их лица перестали будить давно похороненные воспоминания.

Но потом приходит она, и с детства выпестованная привычка к отрешению не спасает.  
Падме все еще красива — как тогда, в их первую встречу. Все такой же ангел, спустившийся к нему с небес. О, он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы она была рядом с ним во плоти сейчас — пусть всего лишь до конца гиперпрыжка, но реальная, живая.  
Душный, приторно-сладкий аромат набуанской розы окутывает Вейдера, сбивая ритм дыхания.  
Призрак смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Так, как она всегда смотрела. Глубокие густо-черные синяки на шее складываются в петли, будто причудливое ожерелье из драгоценных монкаламарианских темных кораллов. Вейдер ловит себя на том, что уже почти протянул руку, почти решился дотронуться — и невероятным усилием воли сдерживается. Он понимает, что если его рука пройдет насквозь через ее призрачное тело, станет только больнее.  
Поэтому он просто смотрит в ответ, пытаясь отпечатать в памяти каждую мелочь: выбившийся из прически волос, изогнутые в полуулыбке губы, едва заметный порез на тыльной стороне ладони…

Они исчезают мгновенно, как только корабль, содрогнувшись, выходит из «гипера». Не остается ни следа их пребывания: отпечатки рук, запахи, темные лужи с пола пропадают бесследно, и все, что остается сделать — забыть о них до следующего прыжка.  
Вейдер покидает капсулу для медитаций спокойным — пожалуй, даже слишком спокойным для ситха.


End file.
